The increased interest for high-speed (e.g., 1 MHz bandwidth) Hall sensors adapted for use in applications, such as lossless current sensing, is confronted by intrinsic limitations due to, for example, the capacitive load of switches and circuit complexity (e.g., double feedback loop with analog-to-digital (ADC)/digital-to-analog (DAC) conversion in the loop). It may be helpful to have an alternative Hall sensor system.